


Honesty

by dizzywhiz



Series: Gemini [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Communication, Episode: s03e01 The Purple Piano Project, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Season 3, Somewhat, between season 2 & 3, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzywhiz/pseuds/dizzywhiz
Summary: When Kurt first mentioned the idea of Blaine transferring to McKinley, neither of them took it seriously...but then Blaine started thinking. Of course he wanted to spend every day with Kurt, but he wasn't sure he could - or should - pull it off. AKA how Blaine came to his decision to transfer to McKinley at the beginning of season 3.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Gemini [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845607
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> hi, everyone!
> 
> I'm back with another installment of the Gemini series of standalone works that can be read separately or together. this one is an attempt at filling in the gaps of how and why Blaine really decided to transfer to McKinley for his junior year.
> 
> [listen to the song here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qHifx9vEhY0)

Blaine was in love, and he knew it.

He thought he had been in love before - with every crush he had ever had, in fact - but he had been wrong. _So_ wrong.

 _No one_ had ever made him feel anything _close_ to the way he felt when he was with Kurt.

_Kurt._

He had been so foolish, so _blind_ to not have realized his feelings sooner. But then Kurt was singing, and he was emotional and sweet and open, and he was _there,_ and Blaine felt like he was truly seeing and being seen for the very first time in his life.

Kurt was like no one he had ever known, and he was incredible - to the point where, at times, Blaine wasn’t sure if he was even real.

His feelings had come on hard, and they had come on fast, and, at times, the intensity scared him. 

But he trusted Kurt - he had to.

Truthfully, he would do _anything_ for Kurt, anything he asked. Whether it was watching a certain movie, or getting certain pizza toppings, - whether Blaine was a fan or not - all the way up to going to prom despite his own fears, or-

Transferring to McKinley.

When Kurt had first mentioned it, - or blurted it out, really, while making out in the backseat of his Navigator one sticky summer night, just before curfew - Blaine hadn’t taken him seriously, but the idea was planted like a seed in the back of his mind all the same.

“You should come to McKinley,” Kurt had panted as Blaine kissed down his neck, pulling him impossibly closer in the cramped backseat of the car. “We could be like this every day.”

“I don’t think we’d be _quite_ like this every day,” Blaine had teased before pulling Kurt into another kiss, and that had been that.

They had essentially spent every day together when Kurt was at Dalton, and once he left, they struggled to find a new balance. _Blaine_ struggled, really - Kurt was thriving, excited to be back at home and with his friends.

But Blaine quickly became lonely, though he tried not to let on about it. They still had afternoons and weekends, and it wasn’t _as much,_ but it was enough.

It had to be.

He wasn’t about to make Kurt feel guilty for making the right decision for himself. Dalton was like a pillar of safety, sure, but it was a restrictive one. Kurt was too bold, too loud, too _himself_ to survive in an environment like Dalton long term, and Blaine admired him endlessly for it.

Blaine preached courage, and he acted confident, but, in many ways, he rarely _felt_ it. He could put on a brave face and perform like the best of them, but, at the end of the day, he rarely felt _strong_ and completely sure of himself.

Not like Kurt. 

Blaine had transferred to Dalton when he needed it most - he was so young, so _small,_ literally beaten down and nearly torn to shreds for such an innocent attempt at expressing his very _identity._ He had been so lost, and the world was so large and ominous and _scary,_ but Dalton saved him. Dalton _helped_ him. And sure, Blaine couldn’t wear his bow ties or his colorful pants, and he couldn’t gush about video games and superheroes, but he was _safe._

The Warblers gave him enough of an outlet to shine, and although he wasn’t particularly close with any of them, he was well-liked, and it was enough.

It had to be.

But then Kurt came around, and he changed everything.

Kurt had been so vulnerable the day they met, but he wasn’t broken or lost the way Blaine was. He still radiated _strength_ in a way that completely captivated Blaine, though he hadn’t even understood _why._

In no time at all, they clicked in a way Blaine had never clicked with anyone before. It was like Kurt was speaking _his language,_ one no one else had ever fully understood or had even _tried_ to. 

It was an incredible feeling, and then Blaine fell in love, and it got even _better._

It made him feel like he was capable of anything, like the world wanted and _needed_ him to be exactly who he was - not the Warblers frontman, not the private school boy, but _Blaine Devon Anderson,_ in all of his facets and features and flaws.

It made him feel like he didn’t _need_ Dalton anymore, at least not like he used to.

And so when Kurt mentioned the idea of Blaine transferring, though it was in the heat of the moment more than anything else, Blaine began to _wonder._

Could he handle going back to public school?

Maybe.

Would it be good for him?

Probably.

Would it be good for _them?_

_Definitely._

Going to school with Kurt again sounded like a dream, and spending nearly every day of summer together was making Blaine positively _ache_ for it.

His feelings were only growing stronger, like Kurt had a monopoly over him, and as scary as that sometimes was, Blaine didn’t want it to change.

He didn’t want to go back to being over an hour apart, back to stolen minutes for coffees before and after school, back to competing for Kurt’s time with all of his other friends on the weekends.

He didn’t want to go back to missing out on so much of Kurt’s life, to Kurt missing out on so much of _his,_ to swapping stories but having so many of those slightly awkward _I guess you just had to be there_ moments.

As silly as it sounded, as young as they were, Blaine wanted to build a life with Kurt, to share a life _together_ , and summer _felt_ like that.

In many ways, the idea of transferring to McKinley felt like a promise that things wouldn’t change, that the way he felt was how he was _always_ going to feel.

But Blaine knew better.

Getting attacked at the Sadie Hawkins dance had been a sobering, bone-chilling introduction to the real world. And after what happened with Karofsky - plus their run-in at the Night of Neglect - Blaine knew all too well that, if he transferred, the latter half of his high school career wouldn’t be easy.

But they had _confronted_ Karofsky, and they had conquered _prom,_ and they were all the better for it.

So maybe, just _maybe,_ there was a chance he could handle it.

With Kurt by his side, Blaine felt capable of anything.

Except he wasn’t sure if Kurt had really meant it, if Kurt really, truly wanted him at McKinley.

He needed to know before he got his hopes up too much, before he started _really_ considering it, really _picturing_ himself there.

He needed to make sure Kurt wanted him as much as _he_ wanted _Kurt_.

The question stuck itself in his mind, begging to be asked, on the tip of his tongue every time he _looked_ at Kurt for the next several days, but Blaine couldn’t work up the nerve to bring it up again - because _what if?_

_What if Kurt didn’t really want him there?_

In the end, Kurt pulled it out of him, right in the middle of their game of Scrabble one quiet afternoon, spread out on Kurt’s bedroom floor.

“What’s going on with you?” Kurt asked curiously, cocking his head to the side as he fidgeted with a letter tile between his fingers. “Something’s on your mind.”

Of course Kurt had noticed - most days, Blaine felt like Kurt knew him better than he knew _himself._

“I don’t know,” Blaine shrugged, letting out a shaky, nervous laugh and ducking his head. “I, um. Do you remember what you said in the car the other night? When we were…”

He trailed off, gesturing vaguely in lieu of explanation as Kurt leveled a glare at him, his cheeks blushing red. Although their physical realm of their relationship had progressed significantly since school let out, Kurt was still far from comfortable talking about it. 

They were taking it slow - still just kissing, shirts on and hands firmly above the waist, but Blaine was fine with that - _more_ than fine, even. He couldn’t get _enough_ of kissing Kurt, and it seemed like Kurt’s confidence was growing with every kiss, with every makeout session. He was coming into his own, whether he knew it or not, but _Blaine_ saw it, and he _loved_ it.

As far as Blaine was concerned, he was ready for and happy with as much as Kurt wanted to give him, as much as he was comfortable with.

And so Kurt was in the driver’s seat where their physical relationship was concerned, and Blaine was perfectly content with that. In fact, he _liked_ the feeling of relinquishing control, of letting Kurt take the reigns.

It made him feel safe, wanted, _loved._

But out of context, in the middle of yet another round of their ongoing board game tournament, Kurt was as shy as ever.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, Blaine, I-” Kurt stammered, straightening his posture and avoiding eye contact the way he always did when he was about to shut down. Blaine reached for his hand quickly, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“Hey, no, don’t get embarrassed,” Blaine pleaded, his own nerves threatening to get the best of him. “I meant what you said, um. About me transferring.”

Kurt’s head jerked over to look at Blaine then, eyes widening.

“Oh, I didn’t- I mean, it’s silly, I don’t _really_ expect you to-”

“But would you want me to?” Blaine blurted out, heart racing in his chest. _Please say yes. Please say yes. I don’t know if I can do it, and I don’t know for sure if I_ want _to, but I want you to want me. Please want me._

Making Kurt speechless had become almost like a game for Blaine - he was so _rarely_ without _something_ to say. It wasn’t that their silences were ever uncomfortable, but they were infrequent - even after months of knowing one another, it was like they were still catching up on years and years of things to talk about, of memories and experiences and _everything_.

Blaine usually loved catching Kurt off guard, but sitting there, watching Kurt just _look_ at him with such an unreadable expression on his face, Blaine felt like he was under a microscope in the most terrifying way, his insecurities working their way into the forefront of his mind.

Kurt didn’t want him at McKinley. He didn’t want Blaine on _his_ turf, around _his_ friends, in _his_ Glee club. He wanted to keep Blaine at a distance because his feelings weren’t as strong as Blaine’s, and Blaine didn’t have Kurt’s heart and his soul the way that Kurt had _his,_ and-

Suddenly, Blaine had an armful of Kurt, the force of his weight catching Blaine by complete surprise and causing him to topple over, pulling Kurt along with him. Blaine let out a surprised _oof_ and a breathless, shaky laugh, but it didn’t phase Kurt in the slightest. He merely shifted his weight so as to not _completely_ crush Blaine, elbows on either side of Blaine’s head as he grinned down at him. 

“Of course I would,” Kurt breathed out, and Blaine felt the relief wash over him like a tidal wave. “You- You would really do that? For me?”

“I mean… I’m thinking about it,” Blaine admitted, unable to help but grin back. Kurt was positively _beaming_ down at him, grinning that rare grin where he completely gave himself over to it, leaving him looking a little wild, unabashedly toothy and squinty-eyed and so incredibly _beautiful._

Blaine was powerless against it.

“But- You’re so happy at Dalton, and the Warblers… You’re their lead soloist, a-and I can’t promise you’d get that at McKinley, plus the academics are...lacking, to say the least. I-It’s public school, Blaine. You don’t have to-”

“I’m not saying I’m doing it,” Blaine interjected, effectively cutting off Kurt’s nervous rambling. His face softened as he reached up, cupping Kurt’s jaw in an attempt at reassuring Kurt - and himself, too. “I-I don’t know how I feel about leaving the Warblers, but… I mean… I _could_ do it. For _us.”_

Kurt’s smile softened into something tender, more intimate in a way that made Blaine’s stomach flip, and he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Blaine’s lips before shifting off of him in favor of curling up next to him on the floor instead.

“I would really love that,” Kurt murmured, and, despite his earlier insecurities, Blaine knew he meant it. “We could spend every day together again.”

“We could,” Blaine echoed quietly, turning onto his side to mirror Kurt’s position and reaching out to tangle their fingers together, bringing their hands to rest in the space between their chests. 

They were quiet for a moment, just looking at one another, but then Kurt’s eyes lit up again, a slow, wide smile spreading across his face.

“Senior year with my boyfriend by my side,” Kurt sighed happily, stroking his thumb across Blaine’s knuckles. “It would be so _perfect,_ Blaine. We’ll get so much more time together! Your voice will go great in glee club, and we can eat lunch together, and you can get to know my friends better, a-and you can wear those clothes I picked out for you at the mall last weekend, and-” he paused, biting his lip for a moment, looking right into Blaine’s very _soul._ “Tell me you’ll transfer. _Please?”_

Blaine let out a breathless laugh, unable to resist tugging Kurt into a long, sweet kiss.

“I love you,” he murmured against Kurt’s mouth, kissing him once more before pulling away just enough to look at him. Kurt was gazing at him, eyes half-lidded and lips kissed red, and Blaine was a goner.

He instantly knew he would transfer. He _had_ to see Kurt every day - walk him to class, eat lunch with him, _sing_ with him, just breathe the same _air,_ walk the same _hallways._

But _god,_ Kurt was cute. He was practically _begging_ for Blaine to agree, and he nearly did, but something stopped him.

It wasn’t that he _wanted_ Kurt to keep begging for it, but hearing him speak so freely about how much he _wanted_ it made _Blaine_ feel wanted. Kurt wasn’t so always vocal about his feelings, - rarely saying _I love you_ first - and although he showed his love in plenty of other ways, sometimes Blaine just needed to _hear_ it.

And so, in a split-second decision, he decided to play it cool.

“I don’t know,” he said coyly, giving Kurt a little shrug. “I still need to think about it. Maybe- By the first day of school? I promise I’ll decide by then?”

Blaine had never been a good liar, and he expected Kurt to see right through him, but, surprisingly enough, Kurt just _agreed_.

“Of course,” he breathed, nudging their noses together. “Take your time, but I- I hope you do.”

Blaine had to pull Kurt into another kiss just to stop himself from saying _yes_ right then and there.

Of course, it got away from him, as things so often did.

Playing it off in one conversation turned into two, turned into _three,_ and it snowballed just short of Kurt preparing a _presentation_ on all of the reasons why Blaine should transfer to McKinley.

It got to the point where Blaine didn’t know _how_ to say yes.

Quietly, however, he began to set a plan in motion. He talked to his parents, explaining why he wanted to transfer back to public school, and they agreed more quickly than he had anticipated - though he suspected the idea saving so much money on tuition was enough of an incentive on its own. He talked to the Warblers, too, and he talked to his guidance counselor at Dalton, and he sent in all of his paperwork and his transcript to McKinley.

He would just _show up_ at McKinley on the first day of school, and he would surprise Kurt, and the look on his face would be priceless, and it would be _perfect._

But then Blaine’s transfer took too long to clear, and it was the first day of school, and his parents sent him to Dalton anyways, and he didn’t know what to do.

And then Kurt was giving him _another_ sales pitch, sweet and playful and _irresistible._ Blaine’s resolve nearly crumbled right then and there, but he held onto the hope that it _would_ work out, that he could still pull it off.

He got lucky.

After sending Kurt off to school from the Lima Bean, Blaine headed to Dalton for school himself, figuring he could take the time to say goodbye to the Warblers, at least, to ensure they were in good hands. However, once he arrived, he was quickly pulled into the front office, where he found out his transfer _had_ cleared, and he was set to start at McKinley by the end of the week.

With a few extra days on his hands, Blaine took the time to arrange an audition for the New Directions, and, determined to make a good first impression, - to impress Kurt, more than anything, really - he went big, managing to loop in some of the Cheerios and the band kids, even. He picked out the right outfit, planned a whole _speech_ about spending the year with the love of his life, and he was _ready_.

It was going to be the perfect start to the year - to _their_ year.

Blaine had been to McKinley before, but stepping into the building on his first day felt like the first time all over again. In a way, it _was_ his first time - the first that _counted,_ at least. 

The hallways were crowded, and he knew people were looking at him, quickly labeling him as the _new kid,_ but it didn’t matter. They were just a blur of nameless faces as Blaine walked past, on a single-minded mission to _find Kurt,_ to set his plan into _motion._

It didn’t go exactly to script, - somehow, Kurt was more oblivious than Blaine had even realized - but standing there in the crowded hallways, hugging Kurt tightly without a care in the world, Blaine _knew._

He was _always_ going to feel the way he felt when he was with Kurt, and though it was more powerful than anything else he had ever felt, he trusted Kurt with it completely.

He had made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, let me know! <3
> 
> feel free to subscribe to the series if you're interested in more oneshots like this - there will be twelve in all.
> 
> and thanks to aly for your help/motivation on these - they probably wouldn't exist without you and our collective love for this album!


End file.
